Eliza Ignis/Vampire Diaries
"I can't die. Believe me I have tried. Almost succeed once but didn't turn out as well as i thought. As you can see with me right in front of you" Phoebe Ignis was an extremely powerful girl and she became a former member of The Travellers because of her immortality she became one of the most oldest and most powerful immortal beings along with her best friend Silas and his true love, Amara. Although it was not known to many that she had shared this Immortal life with them. Over 2,000 years ago, Silas had confided his plan to Phoebe about how he wanted to be Immortal and live out his life with his true love, Amara. Although they were friends Phoebe had feelings very strongly for Silas which she hide away because she knew how much he loved Amara. To do this, she helped convince Qetsiyah that Silas was in love with her and that is was a good idea for them to be together forever. With this help Silas made her the promise that they would be friends forever, that they would always stay friends and Phoebe could go with himself and Amara into their new life . Some time after they became immortal, Qetsiyah found out the truth. When she did, she became enraged and decided that Silas and Amara would never be together again, even in the afterlife although she had no idea that Phoebe was in on it all. To that end, Qetsiyah created an alternate dimension for supernatural beings to go to when they die, known as The Other Side, as well as a single dose of a cure for immortality. After that, she made Silas believe that she had murdered Amara and then she imprisoned him in a tomb with that dose of the cure, hoping he would take it, die and then join her on The Other Side. However, in reality, she had also used the spell of immortality on Amara, ensuring that even if Silas somehow managed to destroy the alternate dimension that she had created and then take the cure, they still wouldn't be together. However, Silas didn't know this, and so for over two thousand years, he waited, hoping that someday someone would come and free him from the tomb. Phoebe knew that Amara wasn’t dead and although she didn’t want to go near her and show Qetsiyah that she had become Immortal as well she made sure she would help Silas again one day. At one point Phoebe had found a way to die, or she thought she had. When she died she thought she would end up in the otherside that she had created but instead she was reborn in to another version of herself. Which brought her up in a completely different family. One she thought was her own but the older she got the more she remember, the more she dreamt about the truth and the more her powers started to react to her body and like the first time she had to leave her family and start again. In recent times, Phoebe was brought to Mystic Falls by her friend Lexi (as a ghost) in order to protect Stefan and Damon Salvatore from the Original Vampires who she had personal relationship with herself and following that when notices of Silas come about she helps Shane and Bonnie try and get him back – understanding exactly where they needed to go allthough avoiding going in herself. As she wasn’t allowed to. She also had a confrontation with Qetsiyah when she returned back although she was becoming much stronger and was no longer the scared little girl that she once knew. 'EARLY HISTORY' During the 1st Centuary BC Phoebe travelled to Ancient Greece as it has always been somewhere she had wanted to go. Phoebe was a young, gifted girl who became part of a group of a very gifted people called The Travellers. Phoebe was young although not naive, she made friends easily and carefully. One of which was Silas – he became very close to her and they became great friends to the point where Silas confided in her what he had planned to do to get his Immortality because Phoebe adored Silas she couldn’t let anyone know and often told Qetsiyah that she was sure Silas loved her when the women asked. Although when they achieved Immortality everything seem to backfire. Qetsiyah was angry when she found out about Silas and Amara – she questioned Phoebe about where they were before throwing her to the side to find them herself. Phoebe couldn’t betray Silas, she felt strongly for him and cherished their friendship more than anything else. But Silas also cherished their friendship and that was why Phoebe was supposed to come with both of them as well. When Qetsiyah cursed Silas to the tomb. Phoebe ran afraid of what might happen. She promised herself she would return and let him out of the tomb – although when she did return she found she could enter the tomb – she couldn’t even get near it. Qetsiyah had put a spell on it so no Immortal would be able to step into it. Obviously hoping that it would keep Amara away from him, not releasing that Phoebe was Immortal as well. She had to find someone to open the tomb for her. But after a century of trying – she found no luck and knew that eventually her friend would return to her.